The Board 8 Podcast
The Board 8 Podcast (aka The Serious Business Podcast) is a "weekly" wrapup of some of Board 8's more notable events and users. The show began production in September of 2009 after being suggested by Smurf, and is currently hosted by IceHawk, though most users suspect he will shortly lose interest and be replaced by Ngamer. Dante Procrastinater neonreaper Ed Bellis neonreaper Ed Bellis, Mer, and Wigs serves as co-hosts. Every episode of the show is available for downloading at the following site: * The B8 Podcast Home See Also * The Show - Serious Biz's sister podcast, featuring discussion of GameFAQs Contest news and events and hosted by Ngamer and yoblazer Episode Listing Episode 63 * Download Link: Episode 63 * Record date: January 24, 2012 Episode 62 * Download Link: Episode 62 * Record date: November 2, 2011 * Special Guests: RPGLord95, XIII, Sess Episode 61 * Download Link: Episode 61 * Record date: October 26, 2011 * Special Guest: RPGLord95 Episode 60 * Download Link: Episode 60 * Record date: September 16, 2011 * Special Guest: voltch Episode 59 * Download Link: Episode 59 Part One.mp3 Episode 59 Two.mp3 * Record date: May 11, 2011 * Special Guest: SuperAngelo128 Topics Covered * BREAKING NEWS! A "popular" "veteran" "user" from the past has been lurking on an alt! WHO COULD IT BE!? The results will astound you! Yes, you do know them. * Amateur psychology hour with Chris and Ed Bellis, re: Zachnorn. What has he done now!? * Vlado's Top 50 Gimmicks finish- WHO WAS NUMBER O-oh let's face it you saw this coming. * Ayv's Best Board Projects Contest/Discussion - IS RATE THE FOOD IS A TOP CONTENDER?! * In the most SHOCKING REVELATION (so shocking Chris was in silent awe for almost 5 seconds) to the board since the first bullet point above, we reveal an NGamer secret THAT WILL SCAR YOU FOR LIFE. * Skype, Females, Game stuff, Icehawk/Ed trouble in paradise? * We FLAME everyone who asked us to do so from that topic! CAN YOU TAKE THE HEAT? Not even the members of this podcast are safe! ANGELO GONE WILD * Winners & Losers & One Post Winners~ Episode 58 * Download Link: Episode 58.mp3 * Record date: May 3, 2011 * Special Guest: Justin Crossing and ExThaNemesis Topics Covered * Wigs goes through more epic adventures with crazy asian girl who he will lose his virginity to. * JC unleashes an "all time great" moment * An Osama edition of 1 post winners * Dramatic readings of PrestonStarry and darkx! * Winners and Losers-- now with a points system, see if you made it!! Episode 57 * Download Link: Episode 57.mp3 * Record date: April 26, 2011 * Special Guest: XIII rocks and Silver Ermine Topics Covered * Discussion of PIMP "leaving the board and closing his account" WE WISH HIM A FOND FAREWELL!!! * Ermine makes an appearance to talk about bricks, and raccoons. Separate topics, not related in one way. * We urge you to donate to CHESTER (the game, not my dog) * PORTAL KOMBAT OH MY. We have 1 person that played MK9 and 3 that played Portal 2, EXPERT ANALYSIS * Dramatic readings of quality users such as andymancan and Biolizard! Episode 56 * Download Link: Episode 56.mp3 * Record date: April 18, 2011 * Special Guest: ctesjbuvf Topics Covered * ctes released a new picture this week, we go over it IN DETAIL and ask ctes for all the details on his fashion/etc choices for each picture he has posted on b8 * ctes also tells you if its ok to spank it to his latest pic * ctes gives his enthralling opinions on a variety of topics! * We go over all the b8 drama for the week, OH EM GEE. * Chris reveals something very personal in a stunning Oprah-esque moment in which we show sincerity and kindness to him (dancing on couches? INCLUDED) * We talk about a big week in gaming! * No ones a winner! Except for the One Post Winners of course!!!! Episode 55 * Download Link: Episode 55.mp3 * Record date: April 14, 2011 * Special Guest: RPGLord95 Topics Covered * An excellent and sexy interview with RPGLord in which he pimps his new gaming podcast * User of the Year recap for the three people who missed the result (featuring ACE PREDIX for next year) * fr0q apparently draws people being fisted * Ed pimps a contest he actually enjoys running * Zachnorn (who sounds suspiciously like a mix between Ngamer and Dr Pizza) earns POST OF THE WEEK * We talk about Nio's harem topic despite never actually clicking on it * Crap about games I didn't pay attention to * Plus the usual OUR NEW FAVORITE SEGMENTS Episode 54 * Download Link: Episode 54.mp3 * Record date: April 04, 2011 * Special Guest: Tom Bombadil Topics Covered * We chat with the FORMER Nicest User Boardy Winner! Does anyone actually want this Boardy?? * UotY GP/SEMIFINALS/FINALS discussion. New inaccurate POWER RANKINGS from Icehawk. * The future of UotY/USB! Would Ulti/Sess run UotY into the ground OR WILL SOMEONE ELSE (not Smurf!)? * Did you read the Sess topic? No?! What's wrong with you!?! We have highlights, Vlado/Demon Hunter X quotes, and of course, OPINIONS (because Chris is on the show) in case you WERE TOO MAD ABOUT BETRAYAL to read it. * Many many new projects! Did yours make it to air? * THIS IS THE LAST EPISODE OF SERIOUS BUSINESS...... APRIL FOOLS!!! * Wrestling Discussion and PONIES PONY MY LITTLE PONY~~ * All the usual stuff and Icehawk breaks down boundaries with a very special edition of One Post Winners SURVEY SAYS Do you like Vlado? Guess how many said yes. Whole numbers only, no repeats. Winner gets to be on the next show or pick the next host! Episode 53 * Download Link: Episode 53 Part One | Episode 53 Part Two * Record date: March 29, 2011 * Special Guest: XIII is cool Topics Covered * RETURN OF ULTIWATCH OMG * Chat with the very cool XIIIRocks * UotY Predix and rankings! * We read written comments from most of the remaining UotYers, including impassioned speeches from Wigs and Blazer. * Girl problems on B8. Wigs reads texts from crazy girl. * DEEELICIOUS Episode 52 * Download Link: Episode 52.mp3 * Record date: March 21, 2011 * Special Guests: Sir Chris, Chrono1219 and NioraptH Topics Covered * NIORAPTH IS ON!!! SHE'S A GIRL DUDEZ/ * Nio vs. voltch, confrontation of the year * predictions for the rest of the top 20, also a top 5 power rankings for most likely to win it all. * Nio reads 1 post winners * Talk about 2 potential topic of the year candidates Episode 51 * Download Link: Episode 51.mp3 * Record date: March 14, 2011 * Special Guests: Sir Chris and Regaro Ukiera Topics Covered * UotY Round 4 talk! * We discuss which users will make big runs in next year's UotY. * Warningcrazy ims me yet again. Hilarity ensues. * Discussion of NIO'S VOICE. * wigs, ed, and neon play all stars bowling augh. Episode 50 Episode 49 * Download Link: Episode 49 Part One.mp3 | Episode 49 Part Two.mp3 * Record date: Febuary 28, 2011 * Special Guests: foolmo and Alec Topics Covered * Interview with foolmo * User of the Year talk! From the fall of ngirl to the rise of CTES! * Round 3 predix * User of the Year Drama! Vlado vs. Icon, Spike's post * Ultiwatch * Boardys Resutls! * GOAT contest soon! * YGO vs. Pokemon is back! * WC leaves the board? * All the usual stuff that is always laughable Episode 48 * Download Link: Episode 48.mp3 * Record date: Febuary 16, 2011 * Special Guests: Boko and Lockes Topics Covered * Quick interview with Lockes * User of the Year talk! * WC-fr0q-ngirl-ulti drama all revealed. fr0q was just trolling. * RKO episode 4 fails, Extha joins for a minute * Boardys are up! * Greatest Athlete of All Time (GOAT)! * Ertyu says he will do the ertyu show again * Games, Random Conversation which is podcasts, winners and losers etc. Episode 47 * Download Link: Episode 47 Part One.mp3 | pisode 47 Part Two.mp3 * Record date: Febuary 11, 2011 * Special Guest: KingBartz Topics Covered * Talk with KingBartz * User of the Year talk * Racist watch, TheRock drops the N bomb and Sess has started a crusade to end racism in protest * Ultiwatch! SC claims to have secret info on Ulti but wont reveal his source. * SMFFFC drama! Mass rallying, joke voting and such. * Last and also least the usual stuff Episode 46 * Download Link: Episode 46 Part One.mp3 | Episode 46 Part Two.mp3 | Episode 46 Part Three.mp3 * Record date: Febuary 2, 2011 * Special Guests: warning_crazy and his girlfriend Diedra Topics Covered * A great interview with Diedra * WC tells Diedra about 'something' he posted on the board * User of the Year has started! Discussion of first divisions. * Top 100 users unleashed. Rusty and Angelo fails. Also some talk about the list. * RKO Radio begins! * Post editing. * fr0q posting pics of the divisions * Ulti Watch * Upcomming Babeball Season 2! * DSrage tries hard drugs * Usual filling stuff in the end Episode 45 * Download Link: Episode 45.mp3 * Record date: January 22, 2011 * Special Guests: No one, just the usual crew. Topics Covered * User of the Year! * Interview with Ed, Favorites, Best and worst divisions and interesting names! * Top 100 users talk * Uoty Fantasy talk! * Live serious business podcast new years, including CPU being a murder suspect * New board features! * Saving Bacon 2 annouced! * Chester trailer hits b8! * Game of the Year 2011! * Then all the usual stuff. Episode 44 * Download Link: Episode 44.mp3 * Record date: December 22, 2010 * Special Guest: ZaziGuado Topics Covered * A 'random' Zazi interview * Boardys Top 3! * FD closes his account * The Show livecast. Succes or failure? * Sess returns! * Brawl beat Melee! Ctes is happy, everyone else whines! * Random conversation is kill, marry **** and some other usual stuff Episode 43 * Download Link: Episode 43.mp3 * Record date: December 14, 2010 * Special Guest: LiselTestify Topics Covered * Lisel tells us a story about HeroicKrauss vs. TUM * The conversations is read out loud! * Icehawk Returns * Game of the Decade Contest! * SBAllen limits the Luseterboard * Best Fictional Character Final! Calvin vs. Hobbes * Rusty, SephG, Realo, Albion, Mega and TimJab all warned/awed * Boardys noms up! * Random conversations and other usual stuff Episode 42 * Download Link: Episode 42.mp3 * Record date: September 20, 2010 * Special Guests: ExthaNemesis, yoblazer33 and WiggumFan267 Topics Covered * Neon and Ed suspended for a week * Wigs tells all about his "marriage" to Alanna and posted on a board with her and other crazies (andy, jp, MWE) * Albion returns * Gamespot Contest is over * Nomination is closed! * Wii Watch! 1 post winners! Random Conversation! and all the other great stuff! Episode 41 * Download Link: Episode 41.mp3 * Record date: September 14, 2010 * Special Guest: voltch Topics Covered * Voltch interview * The Show has reurned * PS3 vs. 360 vs. Wii poll by Blazer * We try to be The Show and talk about the contest for an hour * Commodore's topic about dead friends * Wigs wins Menji's contest! * Board 8's top 10 games * Top 100 users for sale! * The usual stuff at the end of the episodes * Icehawk leaves=Chaos! Episode 40 * Download Link: Episode 40.mp3 * Record date: September 7, 2010 * Special Guest: Lockes Topics Covered * Interview with Lockes * Game of the Decade contest coming soon! * The guru choice WWF No Mercy! * Worst Rallies- * The Show returns now with Blazer! * How to improve the Show? * Watch of Stripey and GamerPanda * Saving Bacon talk. * New board 8 games emerge * 1 post winner, winners and losesrs and all the other stuff. Episode 39 * Download Link: Episode 39.mp3 * Record date: August 31, 2010 * Special Guest: Ayvuir Topics Covered * Saving Bacon is out!!! * Gamespot Villains Contest, Round 1 discussion and round 2 predix! * BAIG Follow up questions * Ulti trolls the wiki again * 1 post winners, games, winner losers etc. The usual stuff. Episode 38 * Download Link: Episode 38.mp3 * Record date: August 24, 2010 * Special Guest: Silver_Ermine (for a minute) Topics Covered * A quick 'talk' with Ermine * SephG vs. WC account bet * BAIG Final! * Joyrock banned for Bull topic * VGMusic update * Scott Pilgrim madness * Saving Bacon out this Weekend!!! * Games, 1 post winners, random conversation, random user, winners and losers Episode 37 * Download Link: Episode 37.mp3 * Record date: August 16, 2010 * Special Guest: Fetusbucketeer Topics Covered * Welcome to the ANTI BOARDYS, where we decide the worst stuff of the year! * Epona: a rally or a cry for help? * Gamespot Villain Contest discussion, we deliver while The Show isn't around!!! * Fetus with a LEGENDARY guest host stint. * New Segment: WII WATCH * Random User of the Week: ULTI Episode 36 * Download Link: Episode 36.mp3 * Record date: August 9, 2010 * Special Guests: Applekidjosh and The Utility Man Topics Covered * Tell all interviews with AKJ and TUM! AKJ opens up about his SEX LIFE and break up with GP, TUM opens up about Pikaness and his upcoming marriage! * Nomination Rally Tournament CONTROVERSY * Early discussion of the Gamespot Villain Contest * Discussion of Ed's awful interview with ertyu * Icehawk ranks the top 10 guest hosts ever! Episode 35 * Download Link: Episode 35.mp3 * Record date: August 3, 2010 * Special Guest: Rusty Topics Covered: * Rap Battle drama: Why Curt and Dilated Chemist are dumb * Smurf does his biannual "quit Board 8 and delete wiki page" routine * Nomination Rally Tournament starts; no new characters worth rallying for * Mid-year "preview edition" of the Boardys * A return to quality Ngamer bashing Episode 34 * Download Link: Episode 34 Part One.mp3 | Episode 30 Part Two.mp3 * Record date: July 26, 2010 * Special Guests: NO ONE Topics Covered: * Serious Biz returns after a 5 week layoff! * No guest; usual crew of neon/Ed/Wigs * Steiner gets married, posts mesmerizing picture * Discussion of Ed's Interview and Avatar topics * 90 minutes of turning movie titles into innuendos * Biggest Winner: tranny for E3 work * Biggest Loser: Everyone involved with the Kugecast Episode 33 * Download Link: Episode 33.mp3 * Record date: June 13, 2010 * Special Guest: LiselTestify Topics Covered: * A "Very Special Interview Segment" with Lisel * Breakdown of the Dr Pizza/Ulti 'feud' with Icehawk's excellent Dr Pizza impression * CRAZY BUS Stats and Discussion * E3 discussion for thirty seconds * World Cup discussion/trainwreck * BABEball: a mockery of life itself * Breakdown of the highly complicated Dr Pizza/kawaiifan relationship with Lisel's excellent kawaiifan impression * 1 post winners, winners and losers, the usual jazz Episode 32 * Download Link: Episode 32.mp3 * Record date: June 6, 2010 * Special Guest: SuperAngelo128 Topics Covered: * Final UotY talk segment yesss * Who will be the up and comers in 2011? Who deserved to be higher this year? Who should not have been top 50? * Kugecast thoughts * TUM's secret REVEALED * Thoughts on Monty on the Run vs. Moon over the Castle in VGMusic Contest 4 * 4 one post winners! Episode 31 * Download Link: Episode 31.mp3 * Record date: May 30, 2010 * Special Guest: Chrono1219 Topics Covered: * User of the Year talk, including winner predictions * Sir Chris leaves (for roughly 13 hours): THE SAGA * Kuge podcast: over/under 2.5 episodes * VGMusic Bracket talk * Icehawk's early Red Dead Redemption thoughts * 1 post winners: Celebrity Death Edition * neon reads some logs of his recent convos with Luster. It is good stuff I assure you. * MORE NGAMER BASHING Episode 30 * Download Link: Episode 30 Part One.mp3 | Episode 30 Part Two.mp3 | Episode 30 Part Three.mp3 * Record date: May 23, 2010 * Special Guests: WiggumFan267, Sir Chris and Tom Bombadil Topics Covered: Part 1 * User of the Year 2010 Golden Parcel drawings Part 2 * Interviews with Top Ten Users about their matches in the Golden Parcel round * Final analysis: GP matches you're most looking forward to? Part 3 * News of the Week: * Noms up for VG Music Contest * Ngamer's Top 100 and Bottom 25 projects turn into trainwrecks * Super Mario Galaxy 2 vs Red Red Redemption Episode 29 * Download Link: Episode 29.mp3 * Record date: May 16, 2010 * Special Guest: ctesjbuvf Topics Covered: * Three least deserving of the final UotY 20. * Icehawk ranks all 20 in terms of odds to win it all. * An "amazing" ctes interview. * Ed with details for VGMusic 4. * Chris joins us to talk Mercs 4. * Discussion on the top 50 of the IGN VIllain List. Episode 28 * Download Link: Episode 28.mp3 * Record date: May 9, 2010 * Special Guest: Icon Topics Covered: * User of the Year Round 4 talk * Palmer/Ulti Drama * Ertyu show thoughts * IGN Villain list early thoughts * FUN TEMZ Episode 27 * Dowload Link: Episode 27.mp3 * Record date: May 2, 2010 * Special Guest: darkx Topics Covered: * User of the Year Round 3 Talk * darkx stories and explanation of him living in an anime * Character Battle Hall of Fame RESULTS * Game of the Year Talk Episode 26 * Dowload Link: Episode 26.mp3 * Record date: April 25, 2010 * Special Guest: Bonetail Topics Covered: * User of the Year Talk * GameFAQs Character Battle Hall of Fame discussions with YoBlazer * "Best Doctor" Contest talk * PrestonStarry's Comeback Topic * Ed and Wigs Doctor Strange screaming while Icehawk deals with Chester * TheRock passing off his account to Albion Episode 25 * Download Link: Episode 25 Part One.mp3 | Episode 25 Part Two.mp3 * Record date: April 18, 2010 * Special Guest: Many! Because there were Rotating Guests Topics Covered: * Live Q and A for the Serious Business hosts * The whole show was LIVE * Doctor STRAAAAANNNNGGEEE, and lots of it * UotY Discussion * Many of the Guests being "let-downs" * Icehawk complaining about how this was a disaster * Ed Bellis is high on something * Palmer's Just-for Fun Bracket * Swift PLAYIN' THE GAME Episode 24 * Download Link: Episode 24 Part One.mp3 | Episode 24 Part Two.mp3 * Record date: April 12, 2010 * Special Guest: Justin Crossing, also stars AlecTrevelyan006 Topics Covered: * UotY Discussion and predix * TCA is back * Do you have to "play the game" to do well in UotY? * EPONA RALLY * Nuzlocke * 1 post winners * Hype for next week! Episode 23 * Download Link: Episode 23 Part One.mp3 | Episode 23 Part Two.mp3 * Record date: April 4, 2010 * Special Guest: Boko Topics Covered: * Boko Interview * Ed Bellis changes to UotY- Tiebreakers and Round 3 Wildcard * UotY discussion/predix/Fantasy Outlook * Icehawk's B8 Wiki Renovation Project * Best Chris Contest (FFD Beats Jesus), Best Dr. Contest Nominations * DNEA offers $200 worth of prizes for a WWYD- Does he finish? * Blank posts being moderated * Ulti to start up One Match a Day * Rusty talks about how his surgery went * Too many Pokemon topics * What to do for Episode 25? Episode 22 * Download Link: Episode 22 Part One.mp3 | Episode 22 Part Two.mp3 * Record Date: March 29, 2010 * Special Guest: Menji Topics Covered in Part One: * Discussion of all results for UotY so far, as well as predix for the next 6 divisions. * RIP TCA * GameFAQs Contest Hall of Fame... good idea? * Ngamer's UotY fantasy. * Talk on why UotY votals are so through the roof. * An excellent edition of 1 post winners. # of Listens: 295 / 314 Episode 21 * Download Link: Episode 21 Part One.mp3 | Episode 21 Part Two.mp3 * Record Date: March 21, 2010 * Special Guest: Ngamer Topics Covered in Part One: * Quick interview with Ngamer * Account bet city * RUSTY LIVES! STRIPEY DIES! * Final Contest Thoughts * 8 losers this week, see if you are one! * The return of "1 post topics!" Topics Covered in Part Two: * Talk with Ed about various UotY things this year, including his thoughts on rallying and repeat winners. * Our top 3 darkhorses this year. * Who gets the coveted last place position? * Who from last year's top 10 will do the worst? * We individually predict how everyone who posted in the last podcast topic will do. * As well as more predictions about other interesting names like Ulti, boko, tranny etc. # of Listens: 478 / 1678 Episode 20 * Download Link: Episode 20.mp3 * Record Date: March 14, 2010 * Special Guest: Rusty Topics Covered: * Rusty Interview, he talks about his messed up life. * lots of death jokes WHOOPS. * Dr Strange talk * A memorial to espio * FF13 talk * The debut of awkward 1 post topics of the week! # of Listens: 1135 Episode 19 * Download Link: Episode 19.mp3 * Record Date: March 7, 2010 * Special Guest: JaKyl Topics Covered: * Jakyl interview, including why he left UCA and his new project with Ngamer! * Missingno vs. Seph predix * Sex stats and discussion (new yoblazer survey) * Stripey is dying? * Best Chris contest... Sir Chris vs. Jesus? * FF13 talk! # of Listens: 2916 Episode 18 * Download Link: Episode 18 Part One.mp3 | Episode 18 Part Two.mp3 * Record Date: February 28, 2010 * Special Guest: Sir Chris Topics Covered: * Interview with Sir Chris * neon's one week suspension * Contest talk * Going over Anagram's "what makes a B8er" bingo board * Game Talk: Is Heavy Rain Chris's GotY? * Updates on IceHawk and Ed's game playthrough topics * Smurf talk for some reason # of Listens: 231 / 660 Episode 17 * Download Link: Episode17.mp3 * Record Date: February 21, 2010 * Special Guest: Ryoko Topics Covered: * Interview with Ryoko * Rusty's Brain Surgery * Handys and Ryoko's Thoughts On Them * Top 100 Users of the Decade & How to Fix It * Most-Wanted Guest Hosts * Tons of Winners and Losers! # of Listens: 381 Episode 16 * Download Link: Episode16 Part 1.mp3 | Episode16 Part 2.mp3 * Record Date: February 13, 2010 * Special Guest: yoblazer Topics Covered: * Going Really Deep with yoblazer * Contest Talk & Missingno's big upset * Serious Biz vs. The Show - possible crossover week? * iatg's face turn * Our Top 10 games of the decade * yo defends Vlado from Ed's chair shots # of Listens: 536 / 293 Episode 15 * Download Link: Episode15.mp3 * Record Date: February 9, 2010 * Special Guest: Silver Ermine Topics Covered: * No furry jokes WE SWEAR >_> * MWC updates * DNEA loves everyone? * red has daddy issues * PROJECT NEEDLEMOUSE * Why do people hate Tidus? # of Listens: 202 Episode 14 * Download Link: Episode14.mp3 * Record Date: January 31, 2010 * Special Guest: Dr Football Topics Covered: * E-POP lists * Contest talk * UCA rumble * Best Game of 2009 contest talk * Most anticipated game of 2010? * Do you trust game reviewers? # of Listens: 392 Episode 13 * Download Link: Episode13.mp3 * Record Date: January 24, 2010 * Special Guest: PrivateBiscuit/Zhang Topics Covered: * HE SHALL BE NEON * B8's coolest new fad: Wyoming * neon's historic testicular-snowball fight * Altair's big win & more Contest talk * UotY and other Ed Bellis updates * GotY talk and how to save jRPGs # of Listens: 991 Episode 12 * Download Link: Episode12 Part 1.mp3 | Episode12 Part 2.mp3 * Record Date: January 17, 2010 * Special Guest: Wigs Topics Covered: * Legendary red moderation topic * Review of 2009 Boardy results * mersh comes out to his parents * neon disowns his future furry son * Ayvuir and his Top 100 Users of '10 project * Wigs/neon/Icehawk's Top Ten Users of the decade * PIMP's epic New Year's party fail * Red's win and other Contest talk * Best users to ignore # of Listens: 296 / 871 Episode 11 * Download Link: Episode11.mp3 * Record Date: December 28, 2009 * Special Guest: Ed Bellis Topics Covered: * Interview with Ed, including his thoughts on Ulti, Smurf, and the drama in his user list. * We go over some of the most interesting matchups throughout the bracket * A little UotY news, and news on The Show's next podcast # of Listens: 298 Episode 10 * Download Link: Episode10.mp3 * Record Date: November 25, 2009 * Special Guest: Mershiness ...again Topics Covered: * CONTEST IS COMING, discussions of the big rallies on the board * Top User of 2009 mania * User of the Year 2009 status? * Janus talk * EASTER EGG after the show ends # of Listens: 1040 Episode 9 * Download Link: Episode09.mp3 * Record Date: November 15, 2009 * Special Guest: AppleKidJosh Topics Covered: * All the JUICE on GamerPanda * Offseason vs. Contest Season * Smurf's top... 32 users. UotY this year? * Offseason vs. Contest Season * Modern Warfare 2 talk * Random User of the week is very random! # of Listens: 785 Episode 8 * Download Link: Episode08.mp3 * Record Date: November 5, 2009 * Special "Guests": neon and Procrastinater Topics Covered: * Discussion of the last podcast and a b8er who was on it * Bobby Kotick talk * Icehawk's passionate speech to darkx * SERIOUS AND ANGRY neon * Yankees talk * Dragon Age talk # of Listens: 548 Episode 7 * Download Link: Episode07.mp3 * Record Date: November 1, 2009 * Special Guests: Mershiness and Pimanrules Topics Covered: * Piman * more piman * PIMAN * Undertaker talk * SUCKS NAZI HITLER * piman * oh and Mershiness... and distracted neonreaper # of Listens: 1854 Episode 6 * Download Link: Episode06.mp3 * Record Date: October 26, 2009 * Special Guest: Ayvuir Topics Covered: * Interview with Ayvuir * Disturbing amount of talk on nintendogirl1's boobs. * COW WRANGLING discussion * Geocities goes bye bye * darkx leaves and comes back * Borderlands talk * Cokes talk # of Listens: 756 Episode 5 * Download Link: Episode05.mp3 * Record Date: October 16, 2009 * Special Guest: Tom Bombadil although it was supposed to be Mershiness, even if originally it was Xcarvengerx Topics Covered: * Interview with TOM * Mersh is gay * Best Song Ever Contest, and Gamespot contest discussion * Tag team format for contest? * Anagram talk # of Listens: 1281 Episode 4 * Download Link: Episode04.mp3 * Record Date: October 9, 2009 * Special Guest: Justin_Crossing Topics Covered: * Interview with Justin_Crossing * We remind JC that he is a kid. * Gordon Freeman vs. Link * We discover SBAllen's post about the contest MID PODCAST!!! * 1 on 1 vs. 4 way discussion * Who would win Best System Ever? * fetusbucketeer talk # of Listens: 616 Episode 3 * Download Link: Episode03.mp3 * Record Date: October 1, 2009 * Special Guest: neonreaper Topics Covered: * Interview with THE MAN neonreaper. * No GameFAQs contest this year? * Gamespot contest talk * Random conversation: Favorite GameFAQs day ever? * pimanrules discussion # of Listens: 485 Episode 2 * Download Link: Episode02.mp3 * Record Date: September 25, 2009 * Special Guest: Sir Chris Topics Covered: * Mini-Interview with Procrastinater, the new "sidekick" * Super Mario World winning Ulti's Video Game Battle * Smurf's "leaving the board" topic * Halo 3 ODST * Who is a good or bad troll? # of Listens: 551 Episode 1 * Download Link: Episode01.mp3 * Record Date: September 19, 2009 * Special Guest: Swift Topics Covered: * The Kanye West Fad * GamerPanda breaking up with Applekidjosh * The Final Four of Ulti's Video Game Battle * yoblazer gaining and losing 100lbs overnight * Scribblenauts * TheRock crying about his Uncle # of Listens: 267 Former Attempts In early 2009 there was a very short lived project titled "The Board 8 Podcast" hosted by darkx and Majin_Tobias. Two episodes were recorded, only one of which even made it to the internet. Both darkx and Tobias got busy and had to cancel the project. Although it is not out of the question that they may pick up the project again in the future, or start a similar one, we all have our fingers crossed that they will not. External Links * The B8 Podcast Home Category:User Projects Category: Board 8 Radio